


Fungo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Più che amici [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gioffredo ha contratto un brutto fungo intimo in palestra.Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerPrompt: Personaggio a vede delle macchie strane sulle cosce di personaggio b. È un fungo che probabilmente si diffonderà nei classici punti (inguine, piedi, ascelle) e ci saranno creme da spalmare!
Series: Più che amici [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756261





	Fungo

Fungo

"Questo fungo puzza" borbottò Gioffredo. Era steso sul letto con le cosce socchiuse.

Luigi rispose: "Per questo il dottore ha detto che devi prendere quanta più aria possibile".

<Ha l'intimità tutta arrossata. Devo impedirgli di grattarsi per darsi refrigerio >. Aprì il tubetto di crema. "Ti vergogni se te la spalmo?" domandò mentre le orecchie gli divenivano vermiglie e bollenti.

"No" borbottò Gioffredo a mezza voce.

<Perché sei tu>. Trasalì comunque mentre l'altro cominciava a spalmare. "

Il dottore ha detto che è dovuto al sudore...". Iniziò a parlare per distrarsi.

Luigi aveva la gola secca.

<Anche se è sconveniente non devo demordere, ha bisogno di me> s'incitò.

[107].


End file.
